The top!
Story You have been mysteriously invited to an island where all the best fighters have come together to compete for the title of best fighter! Problem is, you have had no fighting experience what-so-ever! Do you have what it takes to get to the top of the charts? And be careful, expect there to be twists on your journey to #1! :D Instructions The game is simple, just pick which action you want to do by going to that number (to punch, go to #33) etc.... That's pretty much all you need to know really! Oh yeah and if you didn't know you need to start on #1^^ Good luck on your journey :) Begin! 1: '''It's a normal day at your house and you hear a knock at the door. You answer it and a mysterious man gives you an envelope, then quickly leaves. You open the envelope and it is an invitation to Mt. Comeoverhere, a place where many great fighters await for the title of #1 fighter. However, you don't have much fighting experience and you are wondering why you received this. You are thinking whether you should go or not. To head off to the island go to (72) If you aren't so sure go to (29) '''2: '''You step inside the building and it is HUGE! It is nicely decorated and there is HEAPS of rooms to go inside! After a while you reach a dead end, so you must choose one of the rooms to go inside. Some of the rooms are locked so there is only a limited number of rooms to go in. You can go to... (7) (36) or (78), choose wisely... '''4: '''You go up to the russian man. He is wearing a brown uniform, and you identify him as Sergei Dragunov! He is humming and walking but he does not seem intrested in talking to you. Leave him be and go talk to someone else (55) or (77) Demand him to start talking (98) '''5: '''You use all your strength to try and climb out of this pit, but it does not work. You try once more, but to no avail. You are now feeling tired after these two attempts. To wait a bit to get all your strength back and try again go to (47) To yell out for help to go (56) '''7: '''You enter the room and the door locks itself. You turn to see that a big sumo wrestler is in the room, also known as Ganryu! He slaps himself twice to get ready for a fight it seems. A voice on the intercom says "FIGHT!" and then Ganyru is charging at you with great force! You realise that he and you are the ones fighting, and you remember that you have no experience with fighting! Will you.. Try and deal a punch to him (90) Step to the side (24) '''8: '''You wait for Asuka to get up. When she does you compliment her on her good fighting skills and explain what happened. In return she gives you a massive kick to the face :) KO! Go to (50) '''9: '''You decide on returning back to home and turn backwards to the boat, however, the boat has dissappered! There is now no way of returning home right now. Now what? Explore (67) Wait (80) '''11: '''You go north and you don't see much. You eventually reach a dead end, and decide to try one of the other ways. To go west go to (92) To go east go to (84) '''13: '''You keep going foward, moving faster to try and find someone. You see a patch of leaves that look nice and when you step over them, you instantly fall inside into what seems like a large pit, of some sort. You realise you fell into a trap laid out for something. To call for help go to (56) To try and climb out go to (5) '''14: '''You try and kick her, but it misses. She strikes back with a kick of her own! "OUCH!" you say. To try and land a punch go to (38) To tell her that you have no experience go to (94) '''16: '''She says she doesn't have any money and apologizes. She then heads into the building. You think it is a good idea to go inside the building too. Go to (2) '''23: '''You attempt to punch her, but she catches the punch, smiles, and then goes around in a circle grabbing your arm, and then twists it. You shout in pain and while you're down she quickly knocks you out with her own punch. Go to (50) '''24: '''He is about to charge into you but you quickly step to the side, and he crashes into the wall painfully instead! You realise that he is unconscious, and the intercom says "WINNER!" You have taken down your first opponent, good on ya! Two people walk in the room and take Ganryu's body away, throwing him onto the boat out of here. Go to (86) '''29: '''You step outside of your house and see that your whole neighbourhood is wanting you to go. You explain to them that you have no fighting experience whatsoever. But they still believe you can win and they think that if you win, Doesn'tgetnoticed Street (your street) could be in the headlines and famous. You recuctuantly go to the island... (Go to 72) '''36: '''You open the door and walk in. It locks itself and you see Asuka Kazama in the distance! She says "ここに来て下さい". You tell her that you don't have any fighting experience but she doesn't listen and an intercom says "FIGHT!" What will you do? To try and land a punch go to (38) To try and land a kick go to (14) To try and tell her that you don't have any experience go to (94) '''38: '''You try to throw a punch and it works! She groans and stumbles. Now's your chance to finish her off! To punch then kick go to (23) To kick then punch go to (75) To kick go to (14) '''44: '''Asuka is about to get up then, 'BAM!' She's out like a light. After knocking her out for the second time you notice a "Asuka command list" in her pocket and quickly grab it! The officials come in and drag the unconscious Asuka away, and then throw her onto a boat, presumably to signify that she's out of the competition. You study the command list and have learnt Asuka's attacks aswell as your punch. You feel glad and then continue. Go to (86) '''46: '''You visit all the stores, they are selling pretty good stuff! Ranging from food to weaponry to shields to other miscellanous stuff, but then realise you didn't bring any money, aww. Won't be able to buy anything on this island! To head in the building go to (2) To mix and mingle with the people here go to (62) '''47: '''You wait until you are ready to climb back up again, but while you are waiting you see a big dinosaur creature wandering around, and after some time it stumbles and falls right into the pit with you. You realise this is none other then an Alex! The Alex notices you right away, and you desperately try and climb out of the pit, but the Alex drags you down by the legs and then merciessly eats you up... At least you were a delicious meal for the Alex :D '''Game Over 50: '''After a while you finally awaken, and while you're regaining consciousness, see that you're on a boat heading back to your house. A message is played saying that you have failed, and you are a completley worthless fighter, and that you shouldn't have bothered coming here in the first place. You get upset and angry, because you didn't even have any fighting experience to begin with. You wish you knew why you were invited, and you also wished that you had won...At least you're glad to be back home. '''Game Over 55: '''You go to the wooden-robot and instantly see that it's a Mokujin! You say "hi" to it but it is talking in wood-knocking sounds that you do not understand! It's pointless talking to him. To talk to the asian girl go to (77) To talk to the russian man go to (4) '''56: '''You start shouting out for help and you still see no one, you try again, and for the first time you actually see someone!! This person has grey hair and a blue tattoo on his neck, and you reconigze him to be Bryan Fury! You ask him to give you a hand in getting out, but he seems to be ignoring you and leaves. He comes back, and throws a whole lot of gasoline in the pit. You now realise what he is actually doing, but it's too late...he lights a match,does his trademark evil laugh, and throws it in.......... Burn... '''Game Over '''62: '''Most of the people have already gone into this building. But you still see a select few around here. Would you like to talk to... The russian man walking around (4) The asian girl sitting down (77) The wooden-robot looking thing (55) Or you can enter the building in search of the other people (2) '''65: '''You ask what that building is, and she says it's where all the fights take place to search for the best fighter, and once you're ready you can step inside and find people to challenge. She then says that if your opponent knocks you out, you'd have lost the contest and they'll send you home. She says she is going into the tower now and wishes you good luck. You have made a friend here. Go to (2) '''67: '''Which way do you want to check? To go north go to (11) To go west go to (92) To go east go to (84) '''72: '''You get on the boat going to Mt. Comeoverhere. You arrive on the island! You do not see anyone and all you see is some beautiful scenery. You are feeling a bit uneasy at the sight of no one here. What do you want to do? To go explore the island go to (67) If you want to wait until someone comes to you go to (80) To go back to the boat and make a desicion to leave the island go to (9) '''75: '''You kick her, and it works and she falls to the ground, you then hit her with a hard punch and it knocks her out cold. The intercom says "WINNER!" and you celebrate in victory. Asuka was a very good opponent. You seem to have learnt how to deliever a solid punch with your fight. Now what? To continue go to (86) To search for helpful things in your journey go to (89) '''77: '''You go to the asian girl. She looks young and is wearing an orange shirt with bangles on her arms, you recognize her as Ling Xiayou! She is very friendly and the two of you have a nice conversation. She then says she is going to go into the building now. "WAIT!", you say. "What is that building exactly?" Go to (65) "Who was the person on the intercom?" Go to (81) "Do you have any money on you?" Go to (16) '''80: '''You wait for someone, maybe the man that sent the invitation, to come to you and give instructions. However, no one is coming. You feel more uneasy and decide that it's time to go look for somebody. Go to (67) '''81: '''She says that the person talking on the intercom before was Mr. Mysterious, the founder of this contest. Other then that she doesn't know anything else about him. She then heads off into the building, you decide to go in aswell. Go to (2) '''83: '''You try and tell her, but you get interrupted by a massive kick she strikes after all the spining. You are sent flying and you crash into the wall and get knocked senseless. She walks over to you and points to your body and says "You're so weak...". Go to (50) '''84: '''You check the east way and it is a nice jungle-like place with lots of plants and bushes etc... You venture further into this jungle and find it to be breathtaking, but after a while realise that you still haven't found anyone. Now you are getting worried. To go back and try another way go to (67) To keep going foward go to (13) '''87: '''She does a massive kick, but misses! Now's your chance! (38) or (14) '''89: '''With the fight over, you look in the room to find anything useful for fights, secret passages etc... However you manage to find nothing at all! You continue searching for stuff UNTIL.....you hear a groan and a moan and someone complaining about a sore head! Asuka has woken up! Quickly KO her again! (44) Wait for her to fully awaken (8) '''90: '''You try and punch him to stop him, but it misses and he rams you with such force that you get knocked out! Go to (50) '''92: '''You try going west and you see a lot of nice scenery, at first that's all you see and think about going back, but then after a few more minutes you can see a whole lot of people! Now you have sort of reached like the central place of this island and you feel glad. There is a huge building in front of you and various other shacks, stores and huts. You try and go inside the big building, but it is locked. Then a male voice over the intercom says "Attention attention!" and everyone stops what they were doing. "I now declear that this game starts in 3.....2......1...NOW! Good luck everybody, you'll definetly need it." After he finishes the door to the building unlocks and a lot of people rush in. Now only a few people are still outside. What do you want to do? Head into the big building (2) Mix and mingle with the leftover people (62) Buy things from the stores around here (46) '''94: '''You keep trying to tell her, but to no avail. She starts spining around and is spining towards you! To try and tell her once more that you don't have any experience, go to (83) To move away go to (87) '''98: '''You tell Dragunov to start speaking up. He doesn't, so you continue to yell at him and yell at him until he does. You yell one last time, and it's not your last time because you've run out of energy or anything, it's because he gives you a quick kick to the face which knocks you out. Go to (50) Category:P.Y.O.W